<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so darling, save the last dance for me by meclanitea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508100">so darling, save the last dance for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea'>meclanitea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+3Ghosts, Happy Ending Epilogue, M/M, Summer Troupe 7th Play, harugaoka, harugaoka x +3ghosts AU, i'm sorry teletubbies gc even tho most of y'all can't read this yet xD, if you don't want angst skip right to the end!, spoilers for +3ghosts, spoilers for harugaoka, spring troupe 6th play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mochizuki is not the most graceful nor is he perfectly in sync with the beat, but his energy and sheer passion is something else. Katsumi can’t take his eyes off of him. The look on Mochizuki’s face makes Katsumi wonder when was the last time he had looked as unabashedly happy while doing the thing he supposedly loves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Viola major Katsumi Hino becomes lonely dancer Aoi Mochizuki’s first friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Katsumi/Mochizuki Aoi, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so darling, save the last dance for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, angst nation, how are we doing today? If you don’t want to go thru the angst train at all, you can skip to the epilogue which is at the last part of the fic! You won’t even encounter any spoilers from canon if you skip ahead hahaha</p><p>SPOILERS for Harugaoka (Spring 6th Play) and +3Ghosts (Summer 7th Play). You don’t need to read either to read this one but reading both might let you get an idea about what’s to come. </p><p>Thank you X and K for beta-ing!! &lt;3</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I took some liberties on Katsumi’s and Aoi’s characterizations. They’re based on Tsuzuru and Kazunari of course, but I also added things that I interpreted from the few lines we get from either of them, so they’re not exactly Tsuzu and Kazu.</p><p>I hope regardless that you’ll enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Harugaoka Boarding School is not as strict as it appears. Students can easily go outside campus for whatever needs they have, provided that they come back in time for curfew. Getting a part-time job or even going around in uniform is perfectly fine, as long as you don't embarrass the school's name while doing so, as with every institution.</p><p>It’s a month into his life away from home when Katsumi finds a place to vent out all the pressures that actually does come with being in an elite school. A lot of his classmates resort to channeling all their frustrations back into music but for Katsumi, the instant gratification from winning a prize from a claw machine or from fighting the undead with toy guns does him just fine.</p><p>And two years later, Katsumi still regularly visits the town’s nearby arcade.</p><p>It’s a medium-size establishment and surprisingly has a good collection of games, despite coming from a franchise in a small town. It’s almost a third home, although recently, he maybe only goes twice a month at most since there’s only so much time he can spend outside of music and schoolwork.</p><p>He has to particularly focus on the ‘music’ part. There won’t be a problem getting a recommendation into college but if he’s aiming to be in an orchestra or eventually teach, he still needs more experience in working alongside others. </p><p>Luckily, the perfect opportunity is right around the corner: the school’s annual chamber music competition held during the last few days of summer. If he acts quickly, Katsumi can probably attract the eager first years right away and create a team. With the need of each senior right now to stand out somehow in any activity, he’ll probably end up as the eldest in the team and have to shoulder most of the major responsibilities of spearheading the practices and making all the reservations. It’s not a big deal but the fight for the limited practice rooms slots for rehearsal are daunting with the short timespan, and the contest itself will eat away the time he can use being productive elsewhere - like the compositions he never shares to anyone else.</p><p>His short-lived trip at the arcade ends when the last of his health is slashed away by the zombies, and the big words “GAME OVER” span the screen. He sighs; it’ll be a while before he can come back here if he’s going to enter the contest.</p><p>Katsumi feels out the tokens in his pockets and counts that there’s enough for one more game. His phone screen lights up, reminding him that dinner will be served soon from the cafeteria and he should hurry home instead. Letting out a deep breath, he picks up his school bag and makes his way towards the exit.</p><p>“No way! I thought I bought enough!”</p><p>The voice comes from a man, maybe Katsumi’s age, with an unconventional hairstyle wearing a standard school uniform from what Katsumi guesses to be one of the nearby public schools. His flashy blond hair is spiky in every direction except for a portion braided from the top of his head, down to his nape. Besides his eye-catching hairdo, he’s also wearing mismatched neon sneakers instead of school shoes and several colorful armbands on his wrist. Not a sight you’d see everyday.</p><p>The loud stranger counts their tokens coin by coin, standing in front of the Dance Dance Revolution stall, shaking his head while muttering to himself.</p><p>“...seven...eight...I’m missing two tokens...” He sighs, looking dejected.</p><p>Katsumi checks his own collection and glances back at the student, obviously defeated as he gives way to a little girl dragging her father to the machine. In a split-moment decision, Katsumi approaches the stranger and makes himself known with an awkward cough.</p><p>“Um, don’t take this the wrong way, but I heard you earlier..”</p><p>“OMG!” The stranger covers their mouth but it doesn’t muffle the loudness of their high-tone voice. “That’s so embarrassin’! Sorry for botherin’ you!”</p><p>“Ah, no, it’s fine.” Katsumi shakes his head. “What I mean is, I still have some extra tokens and I can give you two if you want.” He shows the tokens in his palm.</p><p>“No way, for real?!”</p><p>“Yeah, I should start limiting my visits to the arcade anyway.”</p><p>After a few seconds of hesitating, the man picks up the tokens and looks at Katsumi with eyes almost sparkling with wonder. “Wow! Thanks so much! What are you, an angel?!”</p><p>Katsumi chuckled. “Just a fellow arcade gamer.”</p><p>He starts to turn towards the exit when the stranger grabs onto the arm of his blazer.</p><p>“Wait! What’s your name? How can I repay you?”</p><p>“It’s fine, really. I’m...” Katsumi shouldn’t reveal his personal information to just anyone but the determination and earnestness on the man’s face compels him to believe that his name won’t be taken with ill intentions.</p><p>“Hino.”</p><p>The man lets go and starts muttering to himself. “Hino...Hino-chin!”</p><p>What did he call Katsumi? “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Thank you so much Hino-chin! I’ll be sure to pay ya back somehow!” The man scurries away towards the DDR stall, leaving Katsumi with a slightly ruffled uniform and several questions.</p><p>“Hino-chin? Did he just...you know what, nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Turns out helping a random stranger has reaped Katsumi some good karma. Not only had he been able to quickly assemble a group for the competition - one of the best violinists from the first years had signed up for his team. </p><p>Katsumi would feel bad for the second year Hino being upstaged by his underclassman but that’s just the reality of their school at play. A lot of students come from musical families that have been training them since they could hold their instruments without breaking them or picked it up later and had come to the art of it fast. Some, of course, are full-on geniuses like his batchmate, ‘The Emperor’, Ennis Saionji. Katsumi can only imagine how he’d feel working side-by-side with someone like that.</p><p>Hino will just have to either step up his game or use his experience to be a good second violin that will complement Youta’s performance.</p><p>As long as they can all do their part, they’ll at least have good regard from the judges and teachers even if they won’t place.</p><p>With a schedule put in place, an advising teacher to overlook their practices once a week acquired, and a piece chosen, it’s been a productive couple of days. Katsumi deserves to get a celebratory large premium rice ball from the convenience store. It’s right next to the game center, and though he’d like to indulge himself, his limited budget can only choose one sort of reward today. </p><p>He has almost reached his destination of the corner 24/7 store when a loud voice calls him from behind.</p><p>“Oh! It’s Hino-chin!”</p><p>Katsumi turns around and sees a vaguely familiar-looking person. What’s with the nickname and the blond hair...oh! The guy from the arcade.</p><p>“Can’t believe it! It really is you! This is perfect!” they exclaim, doing large hand gestures with every word. Katsumi watches as they rummage through their bag for who-knows-what.</p><p>“Here it is!” They take out a small, plain coin purse and start chucking out its contents.</p><p>“...three...four! Alright~!” He picks up four coins and presents them to Katsumi. “For the tokens you gave me!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It’s been about two weeks since their meeting and Katsumi had forgotten about the incident. </p><p>He puts his hands up. “There’s no need for that though. It’s fine, I can’t really go to the game center any time soon anyway.”</p><p>The other party sputters a bit, the corners of his large grin turning downwards, almost like an ignored puppy.  </p><p>His mother has said that he has always been weak to people who look like you can’t leave them alone. He guesses he can at least explain himself. Katsumi rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands. “I have to participate in a contest for the next few months so-” </p><p>The stranger’s eyes widen and light up. “Eh?! A competition? Could it be the National Dance Competition for High Schoolers?!”</p><p>“Dance…?”</p><p>“I’m joining too! Wow! What a coincidence!” The arcade stranger is vibrating with energy, eyes lighting up, face flushed with excitement. “I’m not in my school’s main team nor am I a main dancer in my own group, but-”</p><p>“Wait! Wait, hold it.” Katsumi stops him before he goes on. “I’m not joining a dance competition. It’s a music competition within Harugaoka.”</p><p>“Oh, that private school on the hill?”</p><p>Katsumi nods. “We have a chamber music competition, not a dance one. I don’t think we even have a dance club.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I see.”</p><p>The guy goes quiet, shifting his eyes to the asphalt filling the cracks of the concrete of the pathway<em> . </em>Somehow, Katsumi’s done worse than just reject the initial offer for coins.</p><p>When he finally looks up, he gives a sheepish smile while fidgeting with his braid. “Ah, sorry for bothering you, thank you for the other day.”</p><p>“Wait!” Seems like the word for the day is ‘wait’ since Katsumi can’t stop using it. Katsumi exhales, he can’t believe he’s doing this. “Do you want to go eat rice balls?”</p><p> </p><p>Per Mochizuki’s request (he had introduced himself as “Aoi Mochizuki, you can call me Aoi!”  when they were picking out flavours, and Katsumi had politely declined the offer), they sat on a bench in the nearby park. Katsumi’s got the basics so far. He goes to the nearby public highschool, explaining how he’s now wearing a jersey with pink sleeves over his school polo shirt accompanying ripped jeans and his distinct pair of shoes.</p><p>“So you’re a dancer?”</p><p>A smile splits Mochizuki’s face. He swallows the bite he’s taken before replying. “Yeah! I’m not the best at it, but I really love it!”</p><p>“Really love it, huh.”</p><p>“What about you, Hino-chin? You must really love music to be in a fancy-smancy music school!”</p><p>There are four siblings in the Hino household. The eldest is six years older than Katsumi while the youngest is seven years behind. He and the third-born though are only about a year apart. If his sister had been conceived a little earlier or born before the nine months were up, they would probably be in the same school year.</p><p>It had been Taiga who wanted to try out music. Katsumi joined in because at that time, they came as a set. She didn’t want to try it alone but she didn’t want them to be playing the same instrument either. It’s so that they wouldn’t have to fight for the same part, she had said.</p><p>And so the viola lessons had begun.</p><p>A year later, Taiga gave up and found a larger interest in cooking. Katsumi on the other hand, who had previously just gone with the flow of whatever his siblings had wanted, found himself wanting to keep playing. He didn’t think that he could get a recommendation into a school with a good music program, and eventually ended up in the nation’s top music school.  </p><p>Still, he doesn’t know if he still feels the way. “I guess. I haven’t really focused on anything else the past 6 years so it feels kinda stupid if I don’t go through with it.”</p><p>Mochizuki blinks at him and cocks his head. “Won’t you regret it though? If you stay with something you just kind of like or if it’s convenient?”</p><p>He’s not wrong. However, while Katsumi started with dreaming for the stars, being part of the creme of the crop of young classical musicians has grounded him a lot more than he anticipated. “Not everyone has big dreams. Some people are just like me and know their limits. All I want is a good career to enable me to have a good life and be able to provide for my family.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s incredible. I’ve been wanting to do so many things and I can’t decide what I really want after high school is over.” Mochizuki folds the wrappings into itself before placing it neatly in the front pocket of his school bag</p><p>“My teachers are only letting me off the hook because I promised them that by the end of summer, I’ll have an answer.”</p><p>“So you don’t want to do dance in college?”</p><p>Mochizuki stands up, stretching his arms upwards while looking towards the sight of the setting sun across from them. “I love dance, but I also like sports!” He turns back to Katsumi, grinning. “I also think sports medicine would be good, oh! And track and field! I like that as well!”</p><p>For a second, Katsumi thinks about what else he might have gone into. The only other things he has more than a passing interest in are games, and even then, to him they’re for his own relaxation, not what he wants to make a career out of. Well, composing music for a game, that’s an idea.</p><p>“Ah! Don’t worry though!” Mochizuki’s high-pitch voice takes him out of his thoughts. “I’m concentrating properly for the competition.”</p><p>With all the stretching, Katsumi can’t help but wonder how good Mochizuki is. “What’s your dance like anyway?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re curious, Hino-chin?” </p><p>A worn out flip-phone appears from Mochizuki’s pocket and starts playing some pop song Katsumi is sure he’s heard on the radio before.</p><p>He places it on the bench before going back to the open space. “Here! I’ll show you!”</p><p>There’s not a lot about dancing that Katsumi can comment about but there are a few things that even an amateur like him can tell. Mochizuki is not the most graceful nor is he perfectly in sync with the beat, but his energy and sheer passion is something else. Katsumi can’t take his eyes off of him. The look on Mochizuki’s face makes Katsumi wonder when was the last time he had looked as unabashedly happy while doing the thing he supposedly loves.</p><p>The music dies down and starts to transition to the next song. Mochizuki stops to pant before flopping back onto the bench to configure his phone.</p><p>Breathing heavily, he asks, “So, what do you think?”</p><p>Sweat clings to Mochizuki’s forehead and Katsumi can only imagine what it had been like to dance with two layers out in the summer sun, but there’s nothing indicative of regret in Mochizuki’s expression. Katsumi thinks of a competition when he was getting more confident in playing as a soloist. It’s in his nature to worry about most things, and yet at that instance, he almost forgot there had been an audience. He just let himself enjoy the first movement of his favorite piece and only when the clapping started did he realize he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Yet with his viola, he had never been alone.</p><p>“It looked like fun,” he answers honestly, looking wistful.</p><p>Mochizuki preens and Katsumi finds himself embarrassed, and looks away. It doesn’t stop the dancer from coming into his space. “Maybe I can teach you as well!” he proclaims.</p><p><em> Me? Dance? </em> Sounds absurd but it’s not like Katsumi thought he could ever play viola, let alone get into a prestigious music school because of it when he had first started.</p><p>He shrugs. “Why not? Maybe after my competition. I’m the leader and I can’t afford to get injured over stepping on my own feet.”</p><p>His companion chuckles and Katsumi decides it’s not an unpleasant sound to hear.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Katsumi is a bit short-tempered but he always tries to rein it in if the offender looks like they at least feel a bit guilty for what they have done.</p><p>He and Hino are always asked if they are related, half due to having the same name, and half due to having the same hair colour and build. Last year, Katsumi dyed part of his hair a lighter colour just to differentiate himself (and as with most things about Harugaoka, they are only strict with things regarding music). </p><p>In a manner of speaking, there’s no problem with Satoshi Hino. He’s a decent overall guy and a respectful underclassman. He’s just a bit excitable and doesn’t always think before he leaps.</p><p>“It might take a few weeks for him to heal. He might make it in time for the competition but he’d be very out of practice,” Toujou, their group adviser, informs him.</p><p>He’s taking in the bad news in the relatively empty faculty room and Katsumi cannot show any image of immaturity here. He’d get told off as a senior meant to set examples.</p><p>While Katsumi is genuinely worried about Hino’s injury (thankfully it was his leg and neither of his upper limbs which would make it so much more devastating for a violinist), he’s also the tiniest pressed that he has to find someone new in short notice who can quickly adapt as the second violin for their piece.</p><p>“Wow, Hino, you look constipated.” Machida, one of the music theory teachers, appears.</p><p>“His second violin broke a leg.”</p><p>Machida makes a face. “Yikes.”</p><p>Yikes indeed. “Well, then, if you excuse me, sensei-”</p><p>“Oh!” Machida hits the palm of his left hand with his right fist. “I have an idea for a replacement.”</p><p>Katsumi stops in his tracks. “You do?”</p><p>“Hmmm.” His teacher crosses his arms and cocks his head.  “It’s a longshot, TBH, but I can try. No promises though.”</p><p>Well that saves up time and energy. “Thanks, sensei. I’ll trust your judgement,” Katsumi says. He’s not expecting someone at the level of the emperor but even with how chill Machida’s approach to things is, he won’t send Katsumi someone who he knows won’t be competent.</p><p> </p><p>Katsumi has developed a habit. Instead of treating himself to the game center or the convenience store, he checks out the nearby park to see whether Mochizuki is practicing at his usual spot.</p><p>It’s calming to talk to someone who doesn’t know the situation in Harugaoka at all. Katsumi didn’t really think he’d chance upon Mochizuki the first time he purposely checked out the place they were last at. It’s summer vacation and normally seniors would be studying or living out their last high school summer or whatever they do in the movies. Katsumi normally goes home to his family in the summer, but this time, he promised himself to the competition so most of his time goes there, in between watching concerts of potential universities and which orchestras are plentiful of Harugaoka alumni.</p><p>But there Mochizuki had been, doing sharp moves with his arms right after executing a more carefree whole body action in the middle of the park, like he had been the previous time. When Mochizuki spotted him, he waved happily with both arms, and since then, instead of Katsumi taking his stress out on the things he used to spend money on, he’d talk a bit with Mochizuki about whatever and feel refreshed by the time he heads back home.</p><p>When he gets there, Mochizuki is doing some footwork that’s heavy and harsh on the grass he dances on.</p><p>Turning around for the next move, his friend sees him and waves. “Hino-chin!”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Wiping off his sheen of sweat, Mochizuki approaches him and his smile starts to falter. “Is somethin’ the matter?”</p><p>Katsumi doesn’t know when the dancer started to be able to tell the subtle differences in his moods but it does save Katsumi any time or energy he would have otherwise spent pretending that nothing is wrong.</p><p>“Our second violinist is injured and we need to replace him.”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s terrible!”</p><p>Terrible doesn’t even cover it. “It’s just that, you know that you’re in a competition, you shouldn’t treat it lightly! You won’t even be the only one affected. You have a responsibility to people, you shouldn’t just...sorry.” Katsumi lowers the volume of his voice; he shouldn’t be taking it out on Mochizuki.</p><p>“It’s rare for you to get this worked up, Hino-chin.”</p><p>Katsumi ruffles his own hair. “Well, yeah, I guess with you, it doesn’t feel like I just have to suck it up and take it, you know?” He doesn’t look at Mochizuki as he lets his bottom drop onto the bench they often share.</p><p>“I have younger siblings...and while I do scold them, it’s hard for me to stay mad.</p><p>“It’s the same for underclassmen, and of course you can’t just talk back to older people, well at least when they’re your teachers. Sometimes, it just feels a bit silly when I complain at them, you know? Like I’m being all childish.” As lackadaisical as his oldest brother seems to be, Katsumi could never adopt the same attitude.</p><p>Mochizuki seats himself beside him, and seems to open his mouth several times before stopping himself.</p><p>It’s with a lower and calmer voice when he finally speaks, “I understand. I have a younger sister too and she gets away with everythin’.” He tries to laugh it off but his tone gets even more serious. “I don’t think it’s bad for you to be childish sometimes. No one can be happy all the time, even if they wanted to. It’s not fair when you’re the only who seems serious about it when it’s all of you that decided to join together.”</p><p>He gets quiet for a minute but Katsumi doesn’t dare speak. It’s not often that he sees this side of Mochizuki.</p><p>Katsumi hears a large exhale. “Back in junior high, I was close with some other dancers and we decided to enter a competition. I worked really hard on making a schedule and everything and was so excited, but the rest said I was taking it too seriously even though it was just for fun.”</p><p>There’s silence between them again and Katsumi can see Mochizuki with his knees pressed against his chest, squeezing his arms he has wrapped around his legs. </p><p>“I...I know it was for fun and while I did remind them a lot, I didn’t actually force them to practice with me...IDK, we made a commitment, didn’t we? I know I’m laid-back in general, but because of that, they thought I’d be the same with the contest and were disappointed when I actually wanted to practice...</p><p>“Since then, I found it hard to make connections. I still don’t know if we were both at fault, or if it was only me. I’ve been afraid of approaching people and asking them how they really feel and have just been complying with what they want.”</p><p>“But you”—Mochizuki stops to stare at Katsumi—“you came and helped me out even though we were just strangers then.”</p><p>He looks away to the far distance again. “It made me think, ‘Ah, there are such people in the world. Maybe I should try again.’ You kind of saved me like that!” </p><p>“A small thing like that...” Katsumi is bewildered. How could he impact someone so much just like that?</p><p>“It was a big thing to me!” exclaims Mochizuki. “I’m grateful for it.” He stands up and brings himself right in front of Katsumi, and pumps his arms. “That’s why, I think the competition will surely go well for you, Hino-chin!” </p><p>And for a second, with all that belief thrusted upon him, Katsumi thinks his heart skips a beat.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>It’s a cloudless day when Machida calls for him in the staff room. </p><p>His teacher turns around in his chair, much like one of those cartoon villains from those western animations that Katsumi used to watch. He can’t tell if it’s on purpose or not. “Well, Hino, I have good news and bad news.”</p><p>Machida often advises students on their career paths and knows how to make his spiels and recommendations hopeful while rooted in reality, so why now, of all times, does he choose to sound so ominous? It can’t be that horrible, can it? Katsumi concludes that he might as well hear something that will soften the blow of the worst possible situation. “Can you tell me the good news first?”</p><p>“The good news is that I found someone who’s agreed to help you!” He raises one of his hands with a thumbs up.</p><p>Alright! They don’t have to win the competition, they just need to not make fools out of themselves so Katsumi is sure he can handle whatever’s to come. The new person is inexperienced? Well, everybody will have their first school contest, it’s fine. They only have limited time? The whole team will have to deal with being tuned in with each other quickly anyways.</p><p>Still, he gulps. “What’s the bad news then?” </p><p>Machida rubs his chin. “They have a bit of an attitude problem. They’re very good at what they do, they’re just a bit selfish because they know they’re good at what they do.”</p><p>So it’s not a first year? A possible classmate even? “Who did you recruit?”</p><p>“It’s Saionji.”</p><p>“SAIONJI? The Emperor?!”</p><p> </p><p>“...and he just tells us to change the piece!” If Katsumi’s honest, it’s not a problem for him because he’s used to abrupt alterations in planned performances by now. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong. And maybe it’s not that big of a deal for Youta either, since he’s pretty much the up-and-coming violinist of his batch, but Yuu is a typical first year and will have trouble catching up, let alone playing to the standard of famed Ennis Saionji.</p><p>“Sounds tough! Seems like you handled it okay though…?” Mochizuki says as he watches Katsumi pace around.</p><p>Katsumi sighs. “It’s more of a bother to rile the emperor up and have him leave. He won’t take it as seriously if it’s a first year fighting with him.” Not that Katsumi wants to fight with Saionji at all. It’s not because Saionji has the clout and connections - okay, maybe, that’s part of it - but it’s mainly because his job is to make sure they all work together. Just antagonizing him straight on like Youta without properly addressing the big picture problems is counterproductive.</p><p>“He’s incredible, but we just can’t match his pace at all.” Katsumi hasn’t felt that incompetent with a score in ages.</p><p>When you enter an ‘elite’ school with a prodigy from a famous household, you have no choice but to work hard to keep up to the standard the teachers will inevitably put on you even though you are clearly at different levels. Katsumi has busted his butt learning how to be more adaptable to composition changes or master adequate first time playing just through sight reading. </p><p>Still, he had never had an interactive encounter with the emperor until now. Why one of the best under-20 violin soloists decides to insert himself into a random team for a school chamber music contest might be something Katsumi will not find out in this lifetime.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair to put yourself down like that.”</p><p>“I’m just being a realist. I mean, of course I’ll work hard at it but he can’t expect all of us to be at his level, right?”</p><p>“Maybe...what he believes is that you can.”</p><p>Mochizuki speaks in a soft voice, “I wonder if it’s lonely for this emperor of yours.”</p><p>“Lonely?”</p><p>“Well, he sounds kind of untouchable, doesn’t he? Like you guys don’t approach him and he doesn’t really reach out to anyone either. Makes me think if he’s working hard all on his own.”</p><p>“I think I understand that. I mean, my current team tries to reach out to me, but I’m afraid of offending them, especially since I don’t have any of the skills to back me up in any case.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about being a genius, but I love dancing and I just want to do it if I’m able to. And dancing feels best when I’m with someone else.”</p><p>Dancing feels best when it’s with someone else? It’s like what the emperor had said in one of their practices - the song cannot be played with only one person. The sound would be incomplete. If they don’t try to reach a common ground, the piece would never work.</p><p>“I’ll ask our adviser to go talk to him. We can’t have him pulling all the weight after all. I guess we shouldn’t give up so easily.”</p><p>Seeing the longing of companionship in Mochizuki’s face makes Katsumi hope that Mochizuki won’t ever have to dance alone.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>”The emperor even tried out the crane game!”</p><p>The past few months have been so bizarre. He had met a random highschooler who is turning out to be a really good friend, his violinist got injured and replaced by arguably the best one their school has the offer, and went things went awry as he expected from the sudden imbalance in their team, the emperor is the one who approached him to settle the problem.</p><p>Katsumi can’t lie, seeing Ennis Saionji fail at a crane game in the flesh isn’t what he had expected at all to experience when the school year started.</p><p>“And how did you guys play after that?”</p><p>“We started to work really well actually. Saionji started giving more constructive criticism to the first years and Youta’s motivated to catch up to him.”</p><p>“Sounds super!”</p><p>“What about you? How has your practice been going?”</p><p>“I contributed a bit to the choreo and got good feedback! I’ve been trying to talk to my teammates more. You and your group have inspired me, Hino-chin!” </p><p>Katsumi waves him away. “I think you’ll do fine. You have no problem talking to me after all.” </p><p>Mochizuki cackles. “Well, you’re easy to be around, Hino-chin!” </p><p>The heat rises up to his cheeks. Mochizuki is just being his normally affectionate self. Once he’s more comfortable with his teammates, he would surely act the same way. There’s a bit of dread in the pit of his stomach that Katsumi does not want to examine at all. It’s just the pride of being seen as special, nothing more than that. But as Mochizuki hums one of his usual practice songs, his gaze catches Katsumi’s and he just beams at him, and without meaning to, the tips of Katsumi’s mouth curl upwards in turn.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>It’s two weeks until the competition that Toujou announces that Hino is fully recovered and that Saionji has decided to enter the international soloist competition instead of continuing with them. Youta tells Katsumi that he had confronted the emperor and was essentially ignored. </p><p>Katsumi’s lying on their usual park bench with his arm covering his face when Mochizuki spots him.</p><p>“Hino-chin...rough day?”</p><p>He removes his arm and sees his friend with his usual get-up and now with a matching pink beanie to add to his apparel.</p><p>As much as he wants to continue wallowing in his misery, he wouldn’t have come here if he didn’t want a solution. He could have just brood in his dorm room instead and annoy his roommate with his groans.</p><p>Mochizuki sits beside him once Katsumi straightens out himself and pats him on the back.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you like this in a while, Hino-chin.”</p><p>Katsumi leans back on his seat and starts to explain the situation. It’s a lot harder and stressful getting the words out than he thought.</p><p>“It’s all a mess right now. No way can Hino play up to par with the emperor so it means we’ll have to go back to Knight which we haven’t practiced for more than a month!” Katsumi hadn’t wanted to be so frustrated. He’s supposed to be the level-headed one in their team, but aren’t the odds conveniently stacked against them? </p><p>He heaves a sigh. “We’re lacking without him,” Katsumi states. It’s just a fact. Even if they tried to play Spring somehow, it wouldn’t be the same without Saionji.</p><p>“We need him...but does he need us?” The emperor has always been famous for his flawless solos and seeing his skill first-hand had been an experience. He could easily make it into the world without them at all. Still...had they not become comrades, if not friends? He thought that their little group had been slowly cracking Saionji’s walls of isolation. He thought that their feelings were finally getting through the emperor.</p><p>Mochizuki speaks slowly, “Hino-chin, I think...I think you should reach out to him.”</p><p>When Katsumi turns to look at him, Mochizuki’s eyes are filled with a kind of determination and a little sadness. “Youta-kun said it, didn’t he? The emperor had been lonely and that’s why he’s gone back to where he thinks is the only place for him...As a fellow lonely person, I can tell you it’d mean a lot if you go to him first.”</p><p>It’s awkward when Mochizuki smiles, just like when he had revealed his past to Katsumi. Even with all their hearts to hearts these past few months, Katsumi can’t get used to a melancholic Mochizuki. It’s not that he thinks that Mochizuki isn’t allowed to feel sad, of course he is. He just feels compelled to make the other genuinely laugh to bring back that grin and happy tone. Katsumi hates that he’s the one who caused this weary face on him. Mochizuki deserves joy in his life.</p><p>And so, Katsumi does what every big brother is trained to do. He ruffles Mochizuki’s hair in earnest and stops once he finally gets a few giggles out of him.</p><p>“Hino-chin! What was that for?!” Mochizuki asks when he finally stops chuckling.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>Mochizuki stares at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Katsumi stands up and brushes off the dust from his lap. He takes in a deep breath and after days of agony, his goals are clear again. He faces Mochizuki. “I’ll go talk to Saionji, or at least Youta and Yuu for now. We’ll try to create a plan together. I don’t want us to end here.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Katsumi can hardly believe it. Things actually had gone well. After talking with Youta and Yuu and agreeing that they wanted to play with the emperor, Youta finds Saionji playing by himself in their practice room.</p><p><em> “It’s lacking sound,” </em> the emperor had said. It hadn’t only been Katsumi that had felt the void and it’s a big relief.</p><p>They worked hard to polish up their performances with what little time they had left and before they knew it, it was the day right before the performance.</p><p>Per Toujou’s advice, they decided to retire early from practice to clear out their minds and shake the nerves off. Yuu had suggested that they play together at the game center, and while Katsumi would normally have gone with them, he had a promised meeting.</p><p>While they have been texting updates here and there, the last time Katsumi saw Mochizuki was when Saionji had just left the quartet. The longest they’ve gone without seeing each other since they started their regular meet-ups had been maybe a week. It’s only Mochizuki but Katsumi feels his heart beat fast when their gazes lock. There’s an unexplainable happiness that surges through him as the other boy waves excitedly at him.</p><p>“Hino-chin!! Are you ready for tomorrow?” Mochizuki shouts out.</p><p>“I still can’t believe our competitions are on the same day,” Katsumi says as he nears where Mochizuki is.</p><p>Mochizuki grins at him. “It’s fate!”</p><p>Katsumi shakes his head, albeit with fondness. “There you go again.”</p><p>Instead of dancing or stretching while they talk like he usually does, Mochizuki sits on the bench, with his legs up on the wooden seat, all crossed. “So, how was your last rehearsal? It’s been goin’ well, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. How about you? How was dinner with your teammates?” Mochizuki had been invited (and in text he had emphasized this severely) for the first time by his teammates to go out. His efforts of trying to be more sociable have worked out and Katsumi is happy for him. </p><p>“I was supes nervous but I had a lot of fun! I have a good feeling about tomorrow.”</p><p>Katsumi huffed a laugh. “Ready to win?”</p><p>Mochizuki giggles. “I think I’m fine even just getting to dance.”</p><p>An idea pops up in Katsumi’s head. It’s a bit embarrassing but Mochizuki had given him such good advice with the roller-coaster of competition prep he had to go through. A little fun to celebrate both of their efforts doesn’t seem much in comparison. </p><p>“Maybe I should motivate you. How about I let you teach me how to dance if you win a prize?”</p><p>His friend gapes at him. “For real?!” His grin widens from ear to ear. “Then if you win, what do I have to do?”</p><p>Katsumi doesn’t know either, he hadn’t thought of an equal terms thing at all nor does he have any assumption about the competition. Just because they have two prodigies in their team, it doesn’t guarantee anything, especially if the teamwork fails - which Katsumi is now confident in that it won’t. But really, he just wants to hang out with Mochizuki. They could probably do any ridiculous thing and have some semblance of fun with each other. </p><p>“I’ll let you know if I figure something out.”</p><p>“That’s a promise, right?” Mochizuki holds up his pinky and offers it towards Katsumi.</p><p>He grabs Mochizuki’s pinky with his own and smiles. “Yes, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The start of spring is slow. Winter starts to melt away and only then are animals getting back to their routines from hibernation. Sprouts start to emerge from the ground and leaves begin to grow again from bare branches. Soon, spring is in full throttle with its variety of flowers and warm fresh breezes and people becoming lively again after long stretches of being inside.</p><p>It’s not unlike how they got here.</p><p>As the music fades away, the applause of the audience grows louder and louder. They take a bow and Saionji smirks at all of them.</p><p>“You did well,” he says. As a man who never sugarcoats what he says, Katsumi can tell it’s an earnest compliment and wow, does it make his heart flutter a bit. He’s never thought of himself as more than above average for the viola but maybe he’s been limiting himself all this time.</p><p>The crowd quiets down as a booming voice announces the winners.</p><p>“And the first prize goes to...”</p><p> </p><p> --</p><p>Katsumi decides to hold off texting Mochizuki since he’d rather learn the results from the other boy himself. He’s also been avoiding all news outlets just in case he drifts to some coverage on the contest.</p><p>They were set to meet the morning after so that they could rest up, especially since Mochizuki’s competition needed a whole bus ride to get to the venue. </p><p>It’s a bit early, but Katsumi feels antsy waiting around. They didn’t place, but that’s to be expected since their months of practice weren’t done in pull with all the mishaps they faced, but they got a special award for best interpretation, and even without it, Katsumi would have been proud to say that he had been part of that team.</p><p>He waits around, and after an hour, finally succumbs to texting.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Are you awake?</em> </b>
</p><p>Another hour passes by.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hey, answer your phone. I can hear it ringing.</em> </b>
</p><p>And another.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Maybe you’re in a real deep sleep...text me when you wake up.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, Katsumi heads back to the dormitory in time for lunch. He is easily spotted and beckoned by Yuu, seated at a table with both Saionji and Youta.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Katsumi-senpai! I didn’t see you this morning!”</p><p>“Oh, I had gone out.” And right on time, his stomach grumbles. “Let me just go get some food.” He excuses himself and when he comes back, they are all wearing some grievous expressions.</p><p>“...and so, I heard that they haven’t found any survivors...”</p><p>Saionji shakes his head. “Yuu, you’re being so gruesome during a meal.”</p><p>Youta munches on, not paying much attention to the emperor’s implication of ruining appetite.</p><p>Katsumi puts down his tray right beside Yuu. “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Yuu pushes his phone to Katsumi’s face, showing a headlining article with a picture of a wrecked bus. “There was this bus full of high schoolers that toppled off the highway!”</p><p>The color drains out of Katsumi’s face. “High schoolers?” <em> No. No. It can’t be. </em></p><p>“They were on their way to this competition-”</p><p>“You’re not talking about the National Dance Competition, are you?” His voice is hoarse and he can hardly recognize it.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve already read about it, senpai?”</p><p>The spoon falls from his hand. He pushes his tray towards Youta, knowing his underclassman eats a lot and can easily finish a whole new meal. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m feeling well.”</p><p>He hears Saionji scolding Yuu for that kind of talk during lunchtime as he briskly walks away and towards his bedroom.</p><p>The news sites he scrolls through all say the same thing. No one survived and some bodies couldn’t even be recovered. </p><p>Some bodies were though. Some were distinct with the accessories and clothes they wore. A single name from the listed people shatters Katsumi’s hope and confirms his worst fears.</p><p>Katsumi can’t recall the last time he cried, but the tears come easily and they just don’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> ~5 years later~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With the details finally ironed out, the leader of their little dance group, Kousei, claps his hands together to signal the end of their meeting. “Kay! So if this works, you guys can pass on, no problem!” The spirits nod in agreement, with the ever excitable Sora beaming in response. </p><p>The past few weeks have been the best Aoi has had in a long time. His memories have been fading away as the years have gone by even though his heartache for all the things he couldn’t do remain clear in his mind. Being able to dance again is like a dream, heck, becoming an earth-bound ghost is the furthest thing from reality and yet, here he is. Here they are with a plan to fulfill one last wish of a couple of kids who just wanted to show off the results of their hard-earned effort.</p><p>His classmates passed on fine, but dancing hadn’t been Aoi’s only regret. What he had always wanted was the camaraderie and the joy of being able to share something he loved with others. Lately, the fog in his memories has been dissipating. Now that he looks back at them, he sees the bigger picture. It had been the right choice to walk away from the people that had hurt him; high school had been lonely, but at least it wasn’t spent lying to himself. Even if he didn’t connect to his clubmates outside of the studio, they always did work together to make a good performance. In some way, he was still able to reach them.</p><p>He doesn’t take the luck of him being able to stay with Sora and Minato, and subsequently meeting Kousei for granted. </p><p>Without Kousei, who knows how long the three of them would have wandered about with all their unfulfilled wishes? Not only that, Kousei had been able to rope in his friend Sousuke so that they can officially take part in the contest and his classmate Susukida so that they will somehow be seen by the audience. </p><p>Fate might have been cruel in taking his life away early, but at least it gave them his present connections.</p><p>But then it hits him.</p><p>He might have been a loner at school, but he had that person by his side, even if it was only for a short time. </p><p>“Oh!” Aoi exclaims. Of all the things his mind chose to preserve after the accident, why hadn’t it been his time with Katsumi?</p><p>All eyes turn to him. “What is it, Aoi-kun?” Minato asks.</p><p>Aoi clenches his fists. Even if there’s only a small chance of it happening, he at least owes it to Katsumi to have some closure. “I think...that there is one more thing I want to settle...”</p><p> </p><p> --</p><p>Teaching high school kids is nothing like being the group leader of a small set of them or even leading your entire class. Maybe it’ll come with experience that Katsumi will be able to feel like he’s not back in college again, what with those late nights he’s been pulling to grade papers and evaluate those in his class.</p><p>He’s just lucky that the administration didn’t decide to pick on the fresh meat and gave him a homeroom class. That would have meant a lot more organizing and advice-giving that Katsumi isn’t sure his education major in college prepared him for.</p><p>Well, as much as he complains, Katsumi does love his job. It’s great seeing kids love music and express themselves, and he hopes he’s actually helping them in some way and isn’t just one of those slave drivers that are all requirements but no substance.</p><p>At the same time, he’s still composing. He got a gig during university to compose an original score for an independent game. He hadn’t really played anything but arcade games before but took the job anyway. Now it’s a sideline he’s quite happy with and well, who knows what the future has in store for him?</p><p> </p><p>Machida, as carefree as ever, greets him as he enters the faculty room. “Hino-sensei, a letter came for you.”</p><p>A letter? In an age of email and text messages, a letter seems odd.</p><p>“I placed it on your desk.” Machida gestures accordingly. “A student from the nearby public school delivered it. Says his name was Kousei Kizu, ring a bell?”</p><p>Katsumi shakes his head. “No, not at all.”</p><p>His senior shrugs. “Well, he did say that it’ll all make sense if you read the letter inside.” Machida walks past him with his clipboard. Without turning around, he casually says, “Make sure it’s nothing dangerous!”</p><p>Katsumi tries hard not to tear the envelope as he takes out some standard stationery along with what looks like a ticket to a show.</p><p>He inspects the ticket first and his eyes widen. It’s an invite-only front row seat for the National Dance Competition for High Schoolers. </p><p>Who could have possibly sent him this? The only one he knows that has any ties to the event is - no, was - Mochizuki.</p><p>Kizu? He did do his practicum in a public school instead of a music-related one like his alma mater, but it hadn’t been anywhere near the area nor did he have any student in his class with that name. Katsumi opens up the blue-bordered paper and starts to read.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Katsumi Hino-sama, </em>
</p><p><em>      Good day. </em> <strike> <em> I’m </em> </strike> <em> My name is Kousei Kizu, a student of XXX High School and I’ll be participating in the National Dance Competition for Highschoolers. I’m a friend of Aoi Mochizuki’s and he </em> <strike> <em> asked </em> </strike> <em> had requested for you to watch the performance. </em> <strike> <em> It's his dying wish </em> </strike> <em> He wanted to show you a performance before he passed and I wanted to fulfill that for him. </em> <strike> <em> We </em> </strike> <em> I hope to see you there. Our group is called +3Ghosts. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A friend of Mochizuki’s? A dying wish? The whole thing is straight out of a drama. Katsumi has half the mind to label this as a prank but the ticket looks real enough and it’s not just anyone who can get this, especially if you’re not participating. Katsumi should know, he had tried. It had been months of a series of odd jobs and doing favours for well-connected people just to secure a spot. He had wanted to see the stage Mochizuki would have danced in. Just like everyone else there, he had cried during the tribute. </p><p>The only picture of Mochizuki they had was the large club picture and he hates it. Mochizuki deserved better. </p><p>This hadn’t been what Katsumi was expecting when he came to school this morning. He peruses the letter again and there’s nothing out of the ordinary. He might as well check in with the event organizers whether the ticket is authentic or not, then decide then if he’ll go.</p><p>Aoi Mochizuki. The grief of that day rushes in suddenly and a pang goes through Katsumi’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>The ticket had been deemed real by the organizers so off Katsumi went to the event. </p><p>The stadium is packed and noisy with almost everyone in various streetwear.He is in the most casual clothes he has and it’s no different from what he’d wear to the grocery store, but it’s not like <em> he’s </em> the one performing. </p><p>It’s been a while since he had seen any live dance so he’s overwhelmed by the talent the different school crews have. He’s no longer surprised by musical geniuses after working closely with Saionji and Youta but it’s hard for him to wrap his head around how teens look like they’re hardly breaking a sweat executing complicated choreographies. Mochizuki was incredible then too.</p><p>Katsumi clutches his chest. There’s no point thinking about it now.</p><p>“Our next group is another new entry composed of students from different schools! Give it up for +3Ghosts!”</p><p>Oh, that’s Kizu’s group. He still doesn’t know what Kizu looks like. Mochizuki said he had no friends when they met all those years ago, but at that point, the oldest Kizu would have been 13 then.</p><p>“Seems like +3Ghosts have a special twist to their display!”</p><p>Only two people get on stage. One with a blue periwinkle mullet and the other with orange hair going everywhere. Which of them is Kizu?</p><p>Huh. Their name doesn’t match their set-up at all. There’s only two of them on stage. Maybe there’s a secret third member?</p><p>A large screen is lowered right above the scene and on it, you can see three other figures. Is this what their name indicates? A sort of optical illusion?</p><p>They’re all wearing different colored crop tops with translucent long sleeves and their group name written on them all over white polo shirts and jogging pants. It takes a while for the image to focus but Katsumi’s heart almost stops when he sees a figure on the right part of the screen, wearing the team’s uniform in green with those unmistakable braids on the side.</p><p>Mochizuki?</p><p>The boy bears a striking resemblance from the blond hair to the green eyes to the wide grin on his face. Is this a relative? A splitting image? A doppelganger? Or maybe...a ghost?</p><p>No. No, that can’t be right. That just...it’s been five years, why would Mochizuki only show up now?</p><p>The music starts and it’s some high-energy poppy song, kind of funky and reminiscent of the songs Katsumi used to hear all the time from the radio before he began focusing on classical music. They’re not the best put-together team but you can tell the heart they have put into the performance.</p><p>When it ends, there are cheers and applause all around, but Katsumi is left gaping at the production. Not-Mochizuki had been shining. He seems so damn happy and it makes Katsumi want to cry. There had been many reasons why he couldn’t accept Mochizuki’s death so easily, but besides their unfulfilled promise, what he hated most was that Mochizuki never even got the chance to participate in the competition. He never showed anyone the result of his hard work like he wanted to.</p><p>Before Katsumi even notices, the crowd starts to disperse with the intermission announcement that the judges are now convening for the results.</p><p>Even without knowing where the backstage is or if he can even access it, he runs. </p><p>He sees the two boys from the stage, along with another much shorter boy with green hair holding a camera. </p><p>“Um…is one of you Kizu?” Katsumi chokes out.</p><p>All heads turn to him and the one in the red clothing and blue hair raises his hand, exclaiming, “Oh! That’s me. You must be Hino-chin-san!”</p><p>“‘Hino-chin-san..?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, that’s what Aoi called you.”</p><p>“Aoi…” He’s never called Mochizuki anything but his first name. It’s a strange sound to associate with the boy he had once known. “I wanted to ask...about that boy that danced with you...”</p><p>“Don’t worry! He was able to pass on!”</p><p>Katsumi blinks at them. “What?”</p><p>Even with how ridiculous the boy sounds, his eyes are dead serious. “Believe it or not, but the boy you saw through the camera was Aoi!”</p><p>The trio explain to him the situation - the ghosts, the dancing, Mochizuki - and it sounds way too detailed and earnest to be a prank. Why bother inviting a stranger like him here otherwise? Wasting a front row seat that could have gone to someone else...with that, Katsumi can’t think of it as a lie.</p><p>“Mochizuki wanted me to see him, huh?“</p><p>The green-haired boy - Susukida? - remarks, “I think he was really happy that you came, Hino-chin-san. He was smiling in the end.”</p><p>Tears are trapped in his throat. </p><p>
  <em> That’s a promise, right? </em>
</p><p>It’s been 5 years, but Mochizuki came through after all.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday so the park is filled with people as usual. Even their usual bench has some couple with their kids, but that’s okay. Katsumi is just here to say goodbye. </p><p>He whispers so softly, that only he can hear himself, “I wonder if you knew, that when I’d feel down, I’d come here. I’d remember you and I’d think that I should make the most out of something or at least try to.”</p><p>He pauses. He looks to the sky being dominated by the warm colors, slowly giving way to the night. He breathes out. “Thank you, Mochizuki, for everything. Maybe in another life, you’ll finally have the chance to teach me.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The steps don’t come intuitively to Tsuzuru. He’s the one being led around but he’s all clumsy and keeps stepping on Kazunari’s toes. It’s a good thing that they’re bare-feet and dancing on tatami mats rather than their bulkier shoes which would have surely hurt his boyfriend much more.</p><p>“If you stare at the floor any longer, you’re gonna end up burnin’ a hole into it!”</p><p>He pouts as he meets Kazunari’s smiling eyes matching the grin that’s wide enough to split his face. Kazunari rubs Tsuzuru’s waist in encouragement and squeezes the hand clasped with Tsuzuru’s, all while still doing the swaying motion they’ve been attempting for the past 10 minutes.</p><p>“It’s not really the waltz, Tsuzurun. We’re just jamming to the beat!”</p><p>The roof of the dormitory ought to be chilly at night, but it’s summer, and the breeze that passes them by is bearable even with only a layer of clothing. It’s not yet midnight and the rest of their dormitory can still be heard more or less. </p><p>Slow dancing to music blaring from phone speakers mixed in with gamer lingo from Itaru’s streams or the arguments of the Autumn Troupe practicing is not the ideal romantic setting for fulfilling a promise with his boyfriend, but Kazunari seemed content nonetheless.</p><p>When Kazunari told Tsuzuru that he wanted to teach him how to dance, ballroom wasn’t what Tsuzuru foresaw himself learning. He had imagined one of those choreographies from the kpop videos the Summer Troupe had been studying for their play or even one of those aerobic videos Yukishiro and Azami have been following lately. </p><p>Tsuzuru exhales in frustration, his forehead getting all wrinkled. “Is it really ‘jamming’ if you keep getting hurt?”</p><p>Kazunari is silent in response with a look of absolute fondness that makes the heat immediately rise up to Tsuzuru’s cheeks. The way Kazunari’s eyes shine when he looks at him is something he’ll never get used to. Such a gaze is meant for the stars that make you feel infinite, or remind you about how vast the universe is, or let you remember how magical the little things can be. But maybe, Tsuzuru thinks, this is what being loved feels like.</p><p>The music changes from a jazzy tune filled with saxophones that begs you to, as Kazunari would say “get your groove on” to a much slower song that opens with a soft drum beat. The voice that comes out isn’t loud or demanding but somehow raw with emotion. He can almost picture the scene being described by the singer, and all the sincerity their love has.</p><p>“Tsuzurun! This song is a fave! Let’s change positions!”</p><p>Without warning, his hands are both brought down to Kazunari’s waist while his boyfriend loops his own arms around Tsuzuru’s neck.</p><p>Kazunari nuzzles into Tsuzuru’s neck. “We can move slowly, like this.”</p><p>It’s not like Tsuzuru is given a choice but he doesn’t mind. He buries himself in Kazunari’s hair. It’s soft despite being constantly dyed and just goes to the efforts of Kazunari’s meticulous maintenance routine. While Tsuzuru wants to have Kazunari’s hair breathe with his natural color once in a while, he knows that the blond color is a big comfort to the other. It’s tied with the decision to change and to take a chance in things. </p><p>Fate is a bit tricky, Tsuzuru thinks. He hadn’t imagined that a simple act of helping someone could result into this: the warmth of another person - not just reaching skin deep, but filling up his heart, and overflowing with inexplicable feelings to the rest of his body. In his head, even without that encounter, even in drastically different circumstances, they would have probably still have ended up here. </p><p>He closes his eyes, and just lets himself rest there.</p><p>Slowly, the song starts to fade away and another one begins. Even if it no longer matches the tempo of the tune, they continue to move in small circles, just holding each other close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SLOW DANCING TSUZUKAZU BC I SAID SO. I’m so sorry to everyone I showed my preview to (aka parts of the last part) that thought this was going to be fluffy :”)</p><p>Lemme know if you thought of a specific song for the last part! C:</p><p>I personally only had two songs I associated with this fic while writing. The first is Where the Sea Sleeps by Day6 (Even of Day) which is for the majority of the fic, and the other is Lover by Taylor Swift for the last part.</p><p>This fic...was a time. I learned a lot while writing it, and I hope it shows haha. Thank you for reading! If you want to shout about a3! or tsuzukazu with me, I’m @meclanitea on twt! </p><p>I made a <a href="https://discord.gg/U8qzCjT2s9">tzkz server</a> btw!</p><p>My interpretation of the characters just in case you’re curious:<br/>Katsumi - A Tsuzuru who has lost his passion or at least excitement for his craft<br/>Aoi - a Kazu that is a bit more attention-deprived and is a lot more easily excitable.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855689">flowers for the dead</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea">meclanitea</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>